


I'll Give You The Stars and Sun

by Angelicat2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Keith does love him back, But Shiro still loves Keith, Ice Planet, Northern Lights, Not explicitly in relationship, POV Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: There had been one thing left on Shiro's bucket list when he had left Earth. To his surprise, Keith showed him it while in space. In the beauty of the day, he gets another on his list that he never knew he needed.





	I'll Give You The Stars and Sun

"What are we doing out here again?" Shiro asked quietly as Keith inspected something on the hologram projector on his red wrist guard. Shiro wasn't sure exactly what they were doing at the moment. He had just been in the middle of eating breakfast, or rather if he could count the green goo as food, when Keith hurried in, said something about needing to meet Shiro at Red's hangar, and was gone. He raised a brow before mentally shrugging and finishing the rest of his meal in record time. Setting out, he changed into his Black Paladin armor, as requested, and headed to Red's hangar.

Now, here Shiro stood with Keith just less than a foot away from his right side. An easy silence filled the crisp, cold, winter air as they continued walking along. Looking to the distance, he saw the sparkling snow that coated the planet they were on. If Shiro had to say anything, he'd remark that it looked like any icy place from back on Earth. The ice glittered in a way that should have blinded them within minutes of their hike but somehow didn't. White chunks of soft snow blended into cyan ice as the wind gently whirled around them. His breath came out in a puff of hazy azure. Something about warm air mixed with the atmosphere made blue instead of clear air. Shiro thought it was cool.

"We're going somewhere," he almost laughed at the concentrating look on Keith's face as the younger boy glared at the device before glancing up at the orchid purple sky, "I am really thinking Pidge set this wrong on purpose."

"Hey, be nice," Shiro grinned as he let the wind ruffle his fringe, "Besides, I'm sure she didn't mean to make it do that."

Keith grumbled something unintelligible as Shiro looked at him questioningly before deciding to drop it. He knew Keith wouldn't say anything anyway.

"But that doesn't tell me where we are going," he continued as the Red Paladin scowled at the opaque screen even more, "Maybe I can help."

"It's a surprise," violet-tinted eyes gazed at him quickly before turning back to the screen, "And you aren't going to help me."

Shiro was about to open his mouth with a comeback when he saw Keith's expression. He wasn't being mean about it at all, but his face was his usual one when he wasn't leaving room to argue. Shiro nodded mutely as he took a deep breath of fresh air in. Following the younger man for a few more minutes, his mind started to drift.

_"Hey, where are we going, Shiro?" Shiro glanced back at the cadet. He was in his workout clothes. It was Friday night, their typical day to spar in the gym. Shiro grinned as he thought of how the boy had gotten much better at fighting and defending himself. Just like with anything, he just got better if given some effort and discipline. Heading down the hallway, he turned back to Keith._

_"It's a surprise," Shiro felt excited as he took the hall on the right, and the other boy followed him, "You'll like it."_

_"You're not going to say anything other than that?"_

_"Nope," Shiro shrugged as he led them further on. Eventually, they strolled onto the observatory deck that was mostly unused. Walking up to the computer within, he punched his code in, typed something, and selected one of the programs. Standing back, the room dimmed into darkness as the device got ready to play what he wanted to show Keith._

_"Are you sure you're allowed back here?" Keith teased softly as he raised a brow when Shiro stood right next to him, "Iverson might not be so happy."_

_"I'm an officer," Shiro rolled his eyes calmly as he placed his hand on Keith's left shoulder, "Besides, he wouldn't kick me out. I'm the "Golden Boy" after all."_

_"Sure, Takashi "They wouldn't kick me out 'cause I'm the only one who can fly correctly around here" Shirogane," Shiro scoffed as Keith just smirked, "Sure."_

_"I do not sound like that."_

_"I know," Keith smiled as he turned his head to the ceiling, "What are we in here for?"_

_"Wait for it," Shiro held his breath momentarily as a click was heard, and the virtual reality setting he had selected appeared piece by piece, "There it is."_

_Slowly, an icy world surrounded them. The expanse of space floated above them with inky calmness in place of the ceiling, and the floor turned to snow. Ice coated everything as a few cryovolcanoes stretched out in the distance._

_"Kerberos," Keith breathed as he looked around. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Shiro started talking to him again._

_"So...do you have anything on your bucket list?" Shiro asked curiously as he lightened the subject from what was going to be his year departure, "Because you know mine."_

_"Bucket list?" Keith tilted his head._

_"Yeah," Shiro's brows scrunched down in concern, "You know...that list of things you want to do someday."_

_"I know what a bucket list is," Keith frowned before he stared back at the stars, "I meant, well...I've never really thought about anything other than reaching the stars. I guess I always wanted to drive a hoverbike, but we've done that."_

_Shiro stared at the younger man who glanced back with him. The hoverbike rides through the desert raced through his mind. He sighed inwardly as he thought about Kerberos. He had always wanted to go to the moon ever since he could remember. But he didn't want to leave Keith behind...too bad he had no choice._

_"That's true," Shiro instead chuckled as he watched the other boy's response, "You're pretty good with it...any flying vehicle, actually. You're an amazing pilot, and I can't wait to get back so I can have a co-pilot by my side."_

_He didn't know if the next thing he made up or not, but suddenly Keith's cheeks turned pink just the slightest as he looked away. An attractive grin lit up his face as he observed the stars still._

_"You mean that?" Keith asked softly as he gazed back at Shiro._

_"Of course," he beamed back at the late teen, "I'm not giving up on you, Keith. You're stuck with me."_

_"Thanks," Keith tone sounded exasperated, but he was smiling. Shiro took it all in. This is what he'd be missing during that year away. He could already feel the quiet ache in his chest at the thought._

"We're here," he snapped out of his memories as they stopped at a ridge of rocks. A natural bench made from the red stone stood out from the surrounding silver snow. Taking a seat, Keith sat down next to him.

"Okay," Shiro raised a brow, "You got me. Not going to tell me yet?"

"Nope," Keith smirked at the inside memory of that day before this all began, "But it should be soon."

"What should be-"

The tingling started on his skin. It ran from his hands to his toes in a burst of warmth. Seconds later, streams of color blasted their way into existence as Shiro stared in shock. Rainbows of shining particles floated on the breeze as Shiro's breath completely left him. Trials of smoke-like beautiful shades swam around unlike any he had seen. Startling neon pink jumped as lemon and violet colored his vision as each raced around his armor in circles. Reaching out to touch it, gold burst from his hands as he laughed. It reminded him of- 

"Well, you've always said about how you wanted to see the Northern Lights," Keith grinned as they stared up at the sky.

"The Aurora Borealis," Shiro muttered under his breath with awe. Seconds later, his eyes shifted to the man in front of him. Colors danced off of the shorter man's armor in patches of silver, teal, scarlet, and hazel. Shiro almost couldn't swallow as the lights played with his hair, black strands fluttering on the gust of cool air. Turning to what should have been the night sky, if they were on Earth, he grinned.

He had given Keith the stars, and Keith had given him the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I try to make the ending romantic? Why yes...I love writing from Shiro POV, especially when he's admiring Keith and his beauty. I mean, he's always looking at Keith anyway.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as **iamstuckinfandom**


End file.
